Feuderal Era!
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Well for the Higurashi gang, instead of going to the other world, they went to Feuderal Era. How will they react?Will there be murders or not?Will they return?


**Funny:Hello people!As you can see, I'm doing a Higurashi & Inuyasha crossover!Hanyuu, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Hanyuu:Hau Hau...FunnyGhostXD doesn't own both Higurashi or Inuyasha.*In nervous voice***

**Inuyasha:Keh. Enjoy the stupid story!**

* * *

**Where are we?!**

In a place where it was dark, there seemed to be pieces of those worlds. The worlds where Rika traveled, remember?"Seems like we couldn't stop this other fate.."Said a brown headed boy, Keiichi. Remember, when Takano killed Rika & others?That fate."Looks like we have to admitt defeat."Said Rika."Thats where your wrong, Rika. I know why a miracle didn't happened."Said Rena. She turned to Hanyuu."Did you really believed?"She asked."I can't do anything, I'm just a powerless being. All I can do is watch. Even if I belived in..."Hanyuu said as she trailed off.

"We could had created a miracle."Said Keiichi."That's true. If you would joined us, we could of won."Said Mion."That's right. Your our friend as well."Said Rena. Keiichi & the others put there hands together. Hanyuu did as well."Very well. Everyone let's go to our world. Hanyuu, you know what to do right?"Asked Rika."Yeah."Said Hanyuu.

**In Feuderal Era...**

While the Inuyasha gang were doing there usual business, as Kagome came out of the well."Hey guys, I bought some stuff."Said Kagome."Hey Kagome, did you got the ramen?"Asked Inuyasha."Sure... Here's the ramen."Said Kagome passing the ramen. So while the gang where doing there stuff, suddenly..."*Sniff*Kagome was anyone with you?"Demanded Inuyasha."No if I remember, why?"Asked Kagome."Someone is in the well, come on let's go!"Said Inuyasha.

When theywent to the well, the green haired twin, Mion, came out."Huh?What the hell?"Wondered Mion. Then Miroku grabbed her hands."Will you care to bare my child?"He asked. At first Mion blushed, then she kicked his face."No you pervert!"Mion yelled. Shion came out of the well."Onee, where are-""Will you bare my child?"Asked Miroku. Then he got a punch from Mion."Leave my sis out of this!"She yelled.

Rena got out of the well, with her cleaver."My head hurts..."Rena said clutching her head."Will you bear my child, fair maiden."Asked Miroku."Etto...No thank you."She said politely. She then spotted Shippo."Ka-Kawaii!Omochikarii!"Rena yelled & hugged Shippo tightly."Hey, get her off me!"Yelled Shippo."Rena, don't do any of these out of the blue."Said Keiichi with his baseball bat. The next one who comes out is both Rika & Satoko.

"Ughh, where are we, nano desu?"Asked Rika."It looks like a forest."Said Hanyuu, as she come out of the well."Hey, who the hell are you people?And what's with the weapons!?"Demanded Inuyasha."Inuyasha be nice!Sorry about him, but who are you?"Asked Kagome."I'm Mion & this is my twin, Shion."Introduced Mion."Name is Keiichi.""I'm Satoko, of course.""I'm Rena.""I'm Rika & this is a relative of mine, Hanyuu, nano desu."Said Rika.

"Eh?Hanyuu, like a half demon?!"Asked Inuyasha grabbing his sword."No. And a half demon is Hanyō. Not Hanyuu."Said Kagome."Hau Hau. Thanks for the save uhhh..."Trailed of Hanyuu."It's Kagome.""Right, thanks Kagome."Said Hanyuu."But where are we?!"Asked the gang."Your in Feuderal Era."Said Kagome."So we're not in June 1983?!"Asked Rika.

"1983?I come from 1996."Said Kagome totally confused.**(Yes it's 1996. Go check in Inuyasha wiki site if you want to know.)**"We have to give a whole lot explaining to do."Said Satoko. Rena relised Shippo then."Alright let us explain then."Said Rena.

A explanation later...

"Ok let me get this straight. You guys come from another world & live in a village named Hinamizawa, Hanyuu who is the demon god of the village, is powerless right now, & now you can't come back home."Said Sango straightening things out."Yep."They all said."Wait if your a demon god, how come I never heard of you?!"Demanded Inuyasha."Because...My real name is Oyashiro-Sama."Inuyasha reacted to the name."Oyashiro-Sama?!What I don't get why a kid like you is powerless right now."He said."Leave her alone, she's not a kid, she is trapped like that!"Yelled Rika.

"So in the meanwhile. Let's just help them ok Inuyasha."Said Kagome."Keh."

* * *

**Funny:Love it, hate it?Reviews.**


End file.
